Who am I?
by Xx itz Ella xx
Summary: Oneshot/short story - Finn always tried to live up to his farther and become just like him. However, what if he didn't want to be and everything he thought he should be turns out to everything he feels he's not? Now sixteen, Finn wonders if he ever will find himself in a world that's constantly falling apart. Annie/Finnicks son.


_**Hi guys, so this is just a one-shot/short story if I decide too carry it on. I just always thought writing about Finnik and Annie's son would be really interesting. I don't plan on it being long really just a one shot or a five chapter story if it gets a lot of attention.**_

 _ **Update- If your reading my continuation off the Wild Ones then I'm really sorry if I haven't updated recently, this is because my Ipad which I keep all my documents on is in repair and I should hopefully get it back on Friday, so please don't fret, I will have an update on Saturday if all goes well.**_

He looks just like his farther people will say. That he has the same bronzed skin and dazzling smile. He looks especially like him when he's in the sun; his blonde hair that shimmers in the rays and is all tousled from the wind. However Finn always seemed to disagree. To him he could never be the man his farther was and never will be, he isn't brave or confident like he once was. He's just Finn.

He always looked up to his farther and always will, however he can't help but feel that people see him as his farther. He'd walk down the cobbled streets of district 4 and people would give him double takes and whisper 'He looks exactly like his farther, I almost thought he was!'. Finn could never say it annoyed him but it did upset him, even his mother, who called him after his farther seems to think just because he looks like him he likes the same things as him and treats him as if he is.

In all honesty, Finn probably was like his farther in a lot of ways but in the ways he didn't want to be. He wanted to be brave like his farther and walk with the confidence he once did and have the sense of pride his farther owned. In some ways you could say he does, he loves socializing and talking but the look in his eyes isn't one of seduction but a look of friendliness and warmth he regained from his mother. That's the only thing he didn't have, his fathers eyes, instead of blue ocean waves he had dark green eyes which were the colour of seaweed the same as his moms. He was glad for that, because he knew his eyes that people looked into everyday told them he wasn't completely his farther and hoped people realised this but unfortunately- they didn't.

So here he is, on his rock, It's a small rock that reaches out off the sea which he discovered when he was about six when learning to swim and ever since came here. Mostly he came here to think and wonder about the stuff that was on his mind. But tonight as the sun sets in an orange cascade of reds, pinks and yellows he thinks about himself and who he really is.

The wind his calm tonight, unlike other nights by the sea where the wind can really pick up, and the waves are almost completely still lapping over each other whilst reflecting the light off the sunset. The deep orange and red reflections dance across the surface and reflect of Finns eyes which hold intensity he's never felt before as he stares longingly at the ocean. He sighs, wondering what kind of other country's are out there and weather there like Panem that hold districts and war, do they have their own hunger games?

He's only ever heard off one other country and that was a place called England, It's where our language came from apparently and was once allied with North America but soon lost any connection with it once the 'Dark Days' began and war stricken, that's what they told him in history class anyway. But Finn dreams of traveling far out there and discovering the world that had been deprived from so many people in Panem until now and he can't believe that no ones dared leave the country for something more.

Finn sometimes wishes he could be that person, but he's anchored down to staying in district 4, being only sixteen he'd be too young for his mother to agree plus she needs him. She needs her son to help her once she wakes in a frantic fit with sweat mingled with tears plastering her face as she screams for Finnick- sometimes he doesn't know weather it's him or his farther. He remembers waking her once her green eyes staring into his and being in such a state off shock she confused him for her lost lover and held him saying she thought he was dead and crying hysterically for him then having to break his own mothers heart once again by explaining its not him and It's Finn. Finn, also known as Finnick Jr Odair.

But even now as he feels so lost and helpless inside the question still looms heavier than the clouds above him now, who is he? He doesn't feel fulfilled like he's living the life he wanted but rather more living the life his farther was like he's continuing his life. He wants to follow his farther footsteps, yes, however he wants to follow them whilst still being who he is. He clearly remembers it wasn't like this when he was younger and he'd smile as he made sandcastles in the sand and cheer when he managed to score a goal in a game they call kick-the-ball a game before even the dark days.

He was young and innocent and wasn't even looking for anything he just seemed to find it. Maybe that was it, maybe he wasn't supposed to find it but instead wait, the long agonizing process of waiting for your own destiny to come just to figure out what your purpose really was.

So with desperation thick within his voice he spoke out loud to the ocean waves "Why is it that every time I think I've found myself I find myself lost again?" He pauses and takes a deep breath his eyes slightly watering and letting out a shaky laugh as he kicks the water at his feet whilst continuing "Why is it that everyone thinks I'm my farther? I really do want to be like him yeah...but I want to be like him as me and yet when I do everyone expects something more. I-I just cant stand this anymore.." He looks down letting the warm salty tear slide down his face and drop into the ocean causing tiny ripples to form and the colours from the sunset mingle together.

He feels like he's going insane, talking to the ocean, no one does that and he's just about to carry on talking without a care when a voice picks up from behind him causing him to stop and his whole body to stop there voice carried with the wind as they say "Maybe you need to stop trying to live up to what your farther created and instead focus of the things that made him who he actually was"

The first thing he could tell was that it was a girl.

Her voice was soft and had a whisper like sense to it out here and part of him wanted to turn around and seek out whoever it was talking to him when he decides against it and instead replies softly back "What do you mean?"

There's a seconds silence and he puts it down to the fact she's thinking when he hears the sand move which means she's probably sitting down when she replies softly "Well...maybe your concentrating too much on being like your farther and being the exact person rather than just concentrating on the good things he did and trying to do the same in yourself"

Finn stops and replays the words she just said in his head and the confusing mist that was once there seems to clear slightly and part off it makes sense and with that he finds himself smiling whilst replying quietly "So you mean like instead off trying to like the same things he did and be like him do the good things he did such as look after people and protect them?"

"Exactly" she replies.

A voice in Finns head tells him to turn around but part off him doesn't in case this mysterious girl turns out to just be a figment of his imagination because it turns out he needs her, because whoever she is seems to know the answer in his problems. So without another thought he asks "Are you real?"

He completely dreads asking it now because she begins to laugh hysterically then replies "Y-yes you can turn around if you like" his cheeks redden with embarrassment and he wishes the earth would give way underneath him and just swallow him but he can't help not be the least curious as to what she looks like.

So he does, and when he does his eyes widen because she's beautiful, her brown hair flows in the wind and her grey eyes seem to compliment her pink lips as she smiles her pearly white teeth clearly amused at the boys reaction before her.

He's lost for words.

When he jumps down from his rock into the calm ocean he can't keep his eyes off her and unfortunately slips at the end that's always slick from the sea causing him to fall in the shallow depths and emerge back up. Great he thinks whilst muttering a curse to himself.

He pushes his slightly darker blonde locks out the way because It's damp and sees the mysterious girl now on her back laughing into the sand and his cheeks go so red his face heats up too. However It's not long before he finds her laughter contagious and soon ends up laughing along too as he sits across from her in the sand.

When she stops laughing she says "So..." laughing "What's your name?"

Finn stops his whole body seems to feel joy all of a sudden because for once somebody doesn't seem to realise who he is and now he knows why she wasn't to quick to judge, because she doesn't know him.

So with a smile in his voice and on his lips he replies "Finn"

She smiles her glassy eyes staring into his and his insides turn and he asks "what's yours?"

She looks up as if thinking scrunching her brows together then smirking whilst exclaiming "Guess!"

He feels a sense of surprise and his thoughts lift and becomes determind with the challenge his fingers rub together in his right hand like hes holding a piece of rope which is usually what he's doing when he's concentrating. It's got to be something pretty...like a flower he wonders before giving a shot and saying "Lily?"

she shakes her head. no.

So he tries again "Rose?"

Nope.

"Imogene?"

She laughs a little before smiling and saying "nope. Do you want me to tell you?"

He doesn't want to stop trying really determined to find out what it is but he nods his head anyway in agreement.

"My names Suzie" she replies looking down and blushing slightly.

"Suzie" He tests it on his tongue and he likes it the ring to It and the way it fits her innocent appearance perfectly.

He's about to tell her how beautiful her name is or question why she's so shy about it when she looks at the small woven watch on her wrist and her face goes slightly paler, worry setting in about something whilst exclaiming "Oh..gosh. My train...I-I have to go!"

Finns face drains too like he shares her worry and he asks panicked "Go? Go where?"

She stops and he can tell that she wants to explain but has no time and replies "Look I can't explain my mother and farther will be looking for me a-...never mind..." she sighs then stops as Finn walks up to her he's about three inches taller than her and has too look down when she says "I have to go Finn. But it was nice meeting you"

She smiles a sad smile and he smiles one too before replying back "I know we just met but I wanted to thank you for helping me...here have this.." He places the small pearl like shell that's twisted in a spiral, It's worth absolutely nothing money wise but It's the sentimental value that it holds because he's had that shell as long as he can remember and for some reason feels like he needs to give it to the girl he's just met.

"Thankyou" she says taking it and looking at it for a second in awe before placing in safely in the pocket of her white summer dress.

Then she says "Goodbye Finn" and then turns around as he shouts goodbye in reply and runs for her train.

Turning back around to the now darkened sunset savouring the memory on how the sunset reflected off her face, Finn can't help but wonder weather he will see the mystery girl again.


End file.
